


Need that picture of you

by orangefish19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Honorable mentions of Vasquez and James, Idiots in Love, Technically no one gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefish19/pseuds/orangefish19
Summary: Now, Kara had a few options in this situation:1. She could have stopped the bullet with her hand, but that would have blown her cover and everyone would know she was Supergirl.2. She could get out of the bullet’s way and claim it was instinct, but someone behind her could get accidently shot.3. She also could try to be quick enough to disappear and reappear as Supergirl, no one but Lena would miss her in this stressful situation. The problem was the damn paparazzi who would not stop taking pictures. His photos would point to her sudden disappearance and Supergirl’s appearance.So, Kara did the fourth best thing. She let herself get shot and pretended that bullet had actually hurt her.ORThe one where Kara gets shot, kiss the girl and they have to pretend to date because someone had a camera.





	1. 1

The moment Lena opened her eyes at 5:35 in the morning she knew she was going to have a horrible day. Jess had arranged her schedule the day before and she was packed with meetings up until 10 pm, but that wasn’t the reason she was feeling so sullen. No. It was a feeling that _something_ was going to happen. Something _bad_.

Lena Luthor had long ago learned how to deal with businessman who thought she was just a pretty face running a business because, well, no one else in her family could anymore. At least it was not legal to run a company from prison or when hiding from the police, even if she suspected some of her business associates whished Lex and Lilian could. No, she proved them wrong every single time with her innovative and revolutionary ideas. 

If she was making L-Corp profitable while subtly insulting some of those men, that was only a bonus. Ah, if bigoted people didn’t have so much money the world would certainly be a better place.

Kara would always ask about her day and insist on eating popcorn while listening to some of her more colorful remarks. “It’s for the aesthetic, Lena,” Kara always said with a wild smile on her face. Lena loves- no, _likes_ Kara very much. As a friend. And having someone willingly listen about her day was something she only had when Lex was still her big brother, her sane big brother. After he had gone mad and killed innocent lives she had given up on friendship. Until Kara looked at her for the first time with an amazed look and a soft smile. Like Lena didn’t carry the sins of her last name. Like she was someone worthy of kindness. 

Who was she kidding? She loved Kara Danvers. No one could ask for a better friend. 

And Kara was the only thing she was looking forward to today. They were going to have lunch in a new Chinese place Kara was very unsubtly mentioning every time they had seen each other in the last two weeks, until Lena couldn’t take it anymore and made the reservations. To say that Kara was ecstatic was an understatement. Lena was hugged a little more tightly than her lungs were comfortable with, but what made her lose focus for the rest of her day was the kiss Kara planted on her cheek. 

_Friends. They are very good friends_.

Lena was positive that her bad feeling was related to anything happening before or after her lunch date with Kara. She couldn’t have been more wrong. 

*  
*

“Good morning, Jess.”

“Good morning, Miss Luthor,” Jess looked up briefly with a polite smile and promptly started confirming Lena’s morning schedule, “you have a conference call with Mr. Tronki from Tronki Enterprises in 20 minutes, a meeting with the marketing department at 9 am and a visit to the project 36 laboratory at 10:30 am. After that you are free to have lunch with Miss Danvers.”

Call Lena paranoid, but none of L-Corps projects were discussed outside of each laboratory, where she could make sure information was not getting out. Each project received a number and only her, Jess and the scientists in charge of the research had access to the methodology and results. Lena Luthor took her NDA’s very seriously and her employees knew leaking information would certainly ruin their careers and no one in their right minds would want to antagonize a Luthor. Her last name did have its uses sometimes. 

She was slowly gaining loyalty through respect, but it was a long road until loyalty through fear was going to stop being part of her business strategy. 

“Thank you, Jess. Please let me know if there are any changes to the morning schedule. When I get back from lunch I’ll want the updated afternoon schedule.” Jess started to nod when Lena remembered who her 2 o’clock was and had to close her eyes for a second in despair. “Jess, cancel my 2 o’clock with Mr. Lord. I can’t deal with him today, I have a bad feeling.”

“A bad feeling about Mr. Lord?” Jess asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Just one? I have several, including murder.”

“I’m pretty sure murder is not a feeling, but I feel it too when we have to do business together.” Lena said with a smirk of her own, entering her office and leaving a snickering Jess behind. 

*  
*

“Hey Alex, have you seen my glasses?” 

“I’m sure it’s not _under_ the couch, Kara.” Alex gave her sister an affectionate glare while the blonde had the furniture in one hand above her head while she searched frantically for the glasses on the floor. Alex was pretty sure Kara was using her x-ray vision to search for them in the apartment bellow. 

Kara let out a groan and put the couch unceremoniously back on the floor. A yelp and a crashing noise followed. Kara looked down with a guilty pout. “She is fine, only let her bowl with lasagna drop to the floor,” Kara directed her pout at Alex “It looked tasty.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “What’s the hurry? Don’t you have the day off?” Alex opened the refrigerator looking for a beer. “Why do you need to be cardigan Kara today?” The agent spotted the glasses next to the tomato sauce. _Odd_. 

“I have a lunch date with Lena.” The superhero gave out a happy squeal when she saw Alex holding her pair of glasses. 

“But why do you need your glasses? I thought you told her about your little secret a month ago.” Alex’s glare was not so affectionate now, but Kara could see her sister was only teasing her. Mostly. 

“And I thought that Lena has done nothing but to prove herself over and over again. Lena Luthor is a-”

“Good person, Lena Luthor has done nothing wrong in her life ever, Lena Luthor has a beautiful soul that only matches her beautiful exterior, Lena Luthor-” Alex was making a pour imitation of Kara’s higher voice while listing some of her favorite quotes from the unofficial ‘Lena Luthor defense speech’ Kara loved so much to proclaim when she was _rudely_ interrupted.

“Shup up, I’m going to be late,” Kara put on her glasses while turning away from Alex, but her sister could see the kryptonian was blushing furiously, “and she is, Alex. She is good. Why can’t you see that?” 

Kara had a pleading look that made Alex drop the act.

“I see that, Kara. I can’t say that I trust her 100%, but I can see that she has good intentions,” Kara’s eyes filled with tears, but she didn’t let any of them drop, “and I trust your judgement”.

“Thank you, Alex.” Kara hugged her sister tightly. “And to answer your question, I have to put on glasses because we are not having lunch in her office.”

“She finally taking you to the new Chinese place you won’t shup up about? She lasted longer to ask you out than I expected.” Alex was counting on her sister's reaction and Kara did not disappoint. 

“She- I- She didn’t- ask me out? No. We are having lunch. As friends. Because friends have lunch. All the time. Right?”

Kara stopped her rambling before Alex could interrupt her and the agent was honestly impressed. “Are you asking me or telling me?” She was not being evil, she was just _tired_. Her sister was clueless. 

“Telling? Anyway, I’m going to be late. Lena should never feel like she is being left alone.” 

Kara was already out of the door before Alex had a chance to replay.

“She wasn’t this dramatic before meeting Lena.” Alex mumbled while finishing her beer and dialing Maggie’s number.

“Anything yet?” 

“Hello to you too, love of my life.” Alex was going to have a headache with the amount of eye rolling she was doing today. 

“Hello Alex, future wife and mother of my children,” Maggie gave a little pause and Alex could feel a dopey smile forming on her lips even though she could hear the sarcasm in her girlfriend’s voice, “anything yet?”

“You are too invested in my sister’s love life, it’s kinda weird.”

“I’m gonna remind you now that you were the first person who bet that your sister would take at least two years to ask Lena out on a date. Which reminds me. _She is freaking Supergirl_ , you should have more faith in her.”

“Ok. First of all, I have complete faith in Kara,” Alex was vehement about stablishing her support, “but the girl can be clueless and I think she is afraid of screwing up their friendship if things don’t work out.”

“Maybe. But I think they are gonna combust if they don’t have sex with each other soon, which in Kara’s case could be possible. Is that a kryptonian thing? Exploding from sexual frustration?”

“Second of all, ew. Why do I even date you?” Alex was a little grossed out to be talking about her sister sex life, but the dopey smile was still firm in place. 

“Because you love me.” Alex snorted. “Now listen carefully, I’m invested. There’s nothing interesting happening in this precinct and I’m dying of boredom. So-" Maggie took big breath “-anything yet?”

“No, I’m still winning” 

“Damn you Danvers”

“J'onn is calling, I have to go”

“Damn you Danvers, I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have the lunch date, a robbery ensues and Kara needs to make a decision.

Kara was running late. 

She was seven minutes late when she rushed into the restaurant almost knocking a poor waiter down, but managing to steady him just in time. “I’m so sorry, I-” Kara spotted Lena sitting by the window with her cellphone in hand, distractedly reading some emails. The hero felt her stomach flutter when Lena looked up and smiled at her. She could hear Lena’s heart beating a little faster, which made hers skip a bit, “-I’m going there”. 

The waiter looked at her retreating form with a frown for a moment, before shrugging and going back to doing his job. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Kara said with an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay, I just arrived” Lena stood up and hugged Kara hello, kissing her on the cheek and smirking at the blushing hero.

“Sooooooo… Do you love it?” Kara gestured her arms around.

“I think I need to have a taste first, Kara.” Lena said with a teasing voice. 

All of Kara’s blood was going to rush to her face if Lena kept using _that_ tone.

The waitress arrived just in time to save Kara from an embarrassing replay. “What can I get for you ladies today?”

They ordered their food and when the waitress was gone Kara looked at Lena with a kind smile. “So, how is your day going so far?”

There was something about Kara asking about her day that melted Lena’s heart every time the blonde asked. And Kara would make a point of asking every time they saw each other. 

“It’s going well so far, but-” and here Lena hesitated, because they were having such a nice date -lunch date- that she wasn’t willing to ruin it by talking about a bad feeling that could very well be her paranoia, “-it’s nothing, my day is great. Especially now that we are having lunch together.”

Kara was touched by the young Luthor’s comment, but she could see her deflection from miles away. She took both of Lena’s hand in hers over the table and gave her a meaningful look that Kara hoped conveyed _you can tell me anything_.

The CEO was helpless against Kara’s loving gaze. Because she knew without a doubt that Kara loved her. She was also sure this love was totally platonic. 

“I woke up with a bad feeling today, but I’m sure it’s nothing. Just paranoia.” Lena heard the telltale sound of a camera shutter and closed her eyes, refusing to brake Kara’s hold on her hands. A paparazzi had fallowed her and was taking photos that were probably going to end up in some underqualified gossip column. She ignored him. 

Kara opened her mouth to replay when she suddenly went very stiff. Her grip on Lena’s hand tightened a bit and Lena’s blood was unable to reach her fingers for a few seconds until Kara realized what she had done and released her hand with a distracted apology. 

“Kara, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Lena was starting to get worried at Kara’s behavior.

“This place is about to be robbed.” Kara said with a whisper while three man wearing masks over their faces entered the restaurant and started to yell for the money.

Kara was going to silently try to escape to the bathroom to change into her Supergirl costume when the camera sounds alarmed one of the robbers. 

The paparazzi was apparently having the scoop of his life and like hell he would stop taking pictures.

The robber quickly got closer aiming his gun at the paparazzi’s head. Who would not stop taking pictures.

“Stop with the camera or I’ll shoot you right now!” The robber, who was getting more aggravated by the second, yelled. 

Kara realized that the photographer would not stop taking pictures and did what any hero would do. She put herself between the robber and the photographer. 

“Please, don’t do this. He can’t even take a picture of your face!” Kara tried to reason with the robber. 

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because the very next thing that happened? A bullet coming in her direction. 

*  
*

Now, Kara had a few options in this situation: 

1\. She could have stopped the bullet with her hand, but that would have blown her cover and everyone would know she was Supergirl.

2\. She could get out of the bullet’s way and claim it was instinct, but someone behind her could get accidently shot. 

3\. She also could try to be quick enough to disappear and reappear as Supergirl, no one but Lena would miss her in this stressful situation. The problem was the damn paparazzi who would not stop taking pictures. His photos would point to her sudden disappearance and Supergirl’s appearance. 

So, Kara did the fourth best thing. She let herself get shot and pretended that that bullet had actually hurt her.

Once the robber realized what he had done, he panicked rather quickly and joined his buddies. They got away from the restaurant, entered a car and disappeared from Lena’s view. 

Kara was on the floor, holding her supposed bullet wound while the paparazzi continued to take pictures of everything. The entire restaurant was watching them now. 

Lena was going to make sure he never got another job after this. 

She was on her knees in no time at all and cradled Kara body to hers. Yelling Kara’s name for the sake of the audience. Lena Luthor had always been a great actress after all. When she was close enough to Kara’s ear she buried her face in her neck and asked quietly, “What do I do, Kara?”

If people discovered she was Supergirl over this Kara would never hear the end of it. She would die at least three more times by Alex’s hand and one by J'onn’s for good measure. “You have to distract them, Lena. They will notice soon that I’m not even bleeding.” Kara whispered back. 

Lena Luthor then made a decision. 

She was sure the rest of her day would be uneventful because her bad feeling was all about this moment. Maybe she could talk to Jess about calling Max Lord and rescheduling his meeting. Because Kara was not bleeding. And she had to do something drastic enough to get everybody’s attention. 

So, she did. 

Lena grabbed Kara’s face, looked deeply into her eyes and proclaimed broken-heartedly while tears were sliding down her face. “Kara, please don’t die.” And proceeded to kiss her. 

Well, maybe not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for leaving you guys with just that. This chapter was already written, but I wanted to make sure it was okay before posting. Thank you for reading.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn has many children

Kara was sure she died then. 

Because Lena was kissing her and she is pretty sure the paparazzi squealed in joy. But more importantly, Lena was kissing her and her heart was malfunctioning because it was beating way too hard and making weird sounds. No, those were two hearts. Lena’s heart was apparently malfunctioning too. 

Lena pulled away after a few seconds. They opened their eyes slowly and shared a heated look. Lena started to close the distance again when the restaurant door was abruptly opened by Maggie Sawyer, who was smiling way too wildly at a supposed couple saying their goodbye after one of them had been shot. Kara needed to have a talk with her sister about Maggie’s inappropriate crime scene behavior. This was the first time this was happening, but still. _Rude_.

Alex got there not long after Maggie, but as opposed to her girlfriend, she had a focused look on her face. She made an entire show of putting Kara into an ambulance and everyone released a breath of relief when the doors were closed.

Kara’s heart was still not functioning right and all she could think about was Lena’s warm lips against hers. 

Lena seemed equally distracted, but wouldn’t look in Kara direction and didn’t talk to anyone until they reached the DEO. 

*  
*

J'onn was pacing. 

“The paparazzi” was the first thing Lena said when she entered the DEO along with a brooding Alex, a bewildered Kara and a grinning Maggie. Like she suddenly remembered that _that_ was the entire reason they had orchestrated this whole mess. 

J'onn began to read her mind to make sense of the distracted woman and immediately stopped. He was glad for them, but he didn’t need to see the details of an enamored Lena Luthor’s mind. Especially one in _denial_. 

His agents forgot to mention in their way to the DEO that there was a paparazzi taking photos from various angles of a fake-wounded Supergirl. Not the he knew Kara was Supergirl. Yet. Because everybody was just _distracted_. His agents were competent, he had trained them well. But they had failed today and this could cost Kara’s secret identity. 

The paparazzi escaped.

So, J'onn was pacing.

“Any news, Winn?”

“The photos of Kara and Lena’s kiss are circulating in social media and gaining a ridiculous amount of repercussion, but those are the photos the restaurant customers took. No news from the paparazzi, though.” Winn was typing frantically. 

“But who is he? We need to find him before those photos are released.” J'onn took a deep breath while considering his options. 

“The face recognition software is running, but it will take a few minutes,” Winn stopped typing and put his hands behind his head while looking at the screen, “it would be faster if we improved the machinery.” He mumbled, decidedly not looking in J'onn’s direction. 

“We are not buying new computers so you can play video games with a better resolution, nerd” Alex gave him a slap in the head when she got closer to his workstation. 

“Ouch, that hurts! This is work bullying. J'onn tell her this is work bullying.” 

“All my employees are children.” J'onn was giving them both disappointed looks when Winn yelped. 

“Yes! Am I the best or what?” He was nodding to himself while the paparazzi’s photo appeared in the computer screen. 

“David Kirshner, 32. Works for the gossip column of Célèbres Magazine.” He acquired a somber look. “It’s worse than we thought. This magazine is known for outing celebrities, they don’t care what damage they might cause. If they so much as suspect Kara might be Supergirl they will publish it without further proof.”

Kara left her daydream state when she heard the magazine’s name. “Miss Grant hates this magazine’s editor in chief, she once threatened to personally brake all of their printers with an axe. He laughed at her face.” 

Winn let out a loud gasp. “I remember, he got a restraining order. She’s still not allowed to go any closer than 100 yards of him.”

“Yeah, she got into his building with an axe in her purse and when she got into his office she hit his table so hard it broke in two.” Kara said that with a proud smile in her face remembering Miss Grant’s good mood for the rest of that week. 

Alex had a newfound respect for the woman. “We can’t go after him. He’ll only get suspicious if a government agency stops him from publishing the photos. He’ll notice something, these people are vultures. No offence, Kara.”

“None taken, what they do is not journalism. They don’t care about sources, only about the buzz and money.”

“We need a plan of action. We need to give them something bigger than a weak link to Kara being Supergirl. A distraction. If we give them something solid, they will focus on that until it becomes old news”. Alex said with conviction. 

“And what do we give them?” Lena finally joined the discussion. 

“We give them romance” Maggie shared a maddening smile with her girlfriend. Alex Danvers was brilliant and she was going to marry a genius. 

*  
*

J'onn was sure there were several better options to solve this entire mess other than putting Kara and Lena in a fake relationship for the sake of the media. But he just wanted this day to be over, so he would listen to the two responsible adults in this scenario. 

Alex and Maggie. 

*  
*

Kara and Lena were sitting side by side in a medical bed. 

Alex had made sure the bed looked inconspicuous enough to pass as a regular bed in a regular hospital room. All the advanced equipment pushed to the side.

“This is ridiculous!” Alex startled them so much with her outburst that Kara put a hand around Lena as if to protect her from a sudden attack. She immediately let go when Lena _finally_ glanced at her for half a second. “You have to look like you’re the happiest couple in the world because both of you are alive and well, but you won’t even look at each other!” Alex huffed and started pacing. “If you don’t do this, Kara’s secret identity might be at risk.” She said with a resigned voice. 

“Alex is right,” Lena finally hold Kara’s gaze for the first time since the _incident_ , “your secret identity is important, Kara. All your friends and family are at risk if people with ill intent make the connection between Kara Danvers and Supergirl, they will know exactly who to target to get to you.” Lena took both of Kara’s hands and Kara squeezed them back. “I’m in if you are. I don't want to do something you are not comfortable with, but right now? This seems like the best course of action.”

Kara released one of her hands from Lena’s hold and opened the Instagram app on the brunette’s phone. “You have more followers than I do, it’ll have a bigger impact.”

Lena got closer to Kara and put an arm around the blonde. “I’m gonna kiss you on the cheek, okay?” She asked Kara timidly and with a slight tremor to her voice that only Kara could notice.

“Okay.” Kara closed her eyes for only a moment and inhaled Lena’s shampoo scent. When she felt Lena’s lips against her cheek, delicate and warm, a big smile was already firm in place when she opened her eyes for the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you so much for all the kudos and comments.  
> I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, you guys are the sweetest.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go back to normal. Mostly.

Things got calmer the next day. Or worse depending on whose perspective was being taken into consideration. 

The photo uploaded to Lena’s Instagram had rapidly become the focus of every gossip article in National City. Everybody was talking about the couple formed in the heart of tragedy. 

Declaring your undying love for someone who was about to die with a passionate kiss? Epic and totally worthy of gossip. 

Fortunately, Kara was recovering rapidly according to Lena’s press release. They were both very happy and in love. Maggie wrote that part. 

David Kirshner, the paparazzi, published a detailed story about the robbery and how Kara Danvers had melted Lena Luthor’s heart of ice. It was tacky, but the pictures were all zoomed on their kiss. Kara’s secret identity was safe for now. 

Not everything was flowers, though. 

Kara had 14 missed calls, 3 voicemails and 1 message that simply read ‘kiera’ from Cat. Even Alex got a chill when Kara showed her the massage. _How could Cat Grant make a misspelled name sound like a vicious threat?_

The media mogul had been livid that a ‘second-hand pseudo-intellectual example of grotesque journalism’ magazine had scooped the love story of the year. 

“Love story of the decade is an exaggeration, Kiera. No one will remember it by November.”

“And Kiera? I hope you know I’m very disappointed that you preferred the reveal your surprising existence of a love life, with Lena Luthor no less, to that vulture’s magazine before you did it to CatCo.”

Kara no longer got offended by Cat’s comments at this point in their friendship. “I got shot at, Miss Grant. I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Sure, you didn’t, Kara.” Cat added distractedly, probably forgetting that she was supposed to misspell Kara’s name when she was angry with her. 

Kara gripped her cellphone a little tighter. She was sure Cat knew about her alternate job as National City’s personal hero and her boss seemed to get infinite amusement from taunting Kara about her ‘secret’ knowledge. At this point, admitting she was Supergirl to Cat would be the equivalent of asking for someone’s name after working with them for an entire year. The other person would be perplexed and disappointed at the same time, probably thinking of you as a complete idiot. So, they had a silent agreement of not touching the subject with one another. Except for when Cat was bored and wanted to mock Kara. 

“You can redeem yourself by giving CatCo an exclusive about your relationship with Lena Luthor. I expect you both on Friday, you can arrange the details with Jake.”

“Jim fired himself two weeks ago, Miss Grant,” Kara told her exasperated, “but of course she already hung up.” Kara took a deep breath and sent a message to a different number.

 **Kara Danvers (2:34 pm):** Cat wants 2 do an interview with us

 **Lena Luthor (2:34 pm):** It took her an entire day to ask you? I’m impressed

 **Kara Danvers (2:35 pm):** I ignored her first 14 calls and 3 voicemails

 **Kara Danvers (2:35 pm):** but when she sent me a text with only kiera in it I got scared

 **Lena Luthor (2:36 pm):** I aspire to reach this level of boss ass bitch 

**Lena Luthor (2:37 pm):** We should meet tomorrow to talk the details

 **Lena Luthor (2:37 pm):** Make our relationship believable 

**Kara Danvers (2:38 pm):** right

 **Kara Danvers (2:38 pm):** lunch?

 **Kara Danvers (2:40 pm):** brunch?

 **Kara Danvers (2:41 pm):** dinner?

 **Kara Danvers (2:47 pm):** Lena???

 **Lena Luthor (2:50 pm):** Sorry. Jess wanted something

 **Lena Luthor (2:50 pm):** Diner is fine. I’m booked the entire day tomorrow

 **Lena Luthor (2:51 pm):** Okay?

 **Kara Danvers (2:51 pm):** YES

 **Kara Danvers (2:51 pm):** yeah

 **Kara Danvers (2:52 pm):** I’ll see you tomorrow 98 

**Lena Luthor (2:55 pm):** 98?

 **Kara Danvers (2:56 pm):** yeah. You know. **Ni** ne and ei **ght**. Night. Tomorrow night

 **Kara Danvers (3:15 pm):** Lena? Are u busy with work again? 

**Lena Luthor (3:16 pm):** No, I’m just reconsidering our friendship

 **Kara Danvers (3:16 pm):** Ah, come on. People write night like this

 **Lena Luthor (3:16 pm):** Did Alex tell you that?

 **Kara Danvers (3:17 pm):** …

 **Kara Danvers (3:17 pm):** my apartment?

 **Lena Luthor (3:18 pm):** Sure

 **Lena Luthor (3:18 pm):** Have a good day Kara

 **Kara Danvers (3:18 pm):** u 2 Lena

Lena was acting like the kiss never happened, they weren’t talking about it. Kara really wanted to talk about it, but she didn’t want to put Lena in an uncomfortable position. The young Luthor had already done enough making herself the center of the media attention along with Kara to protect her secret identity. Kara should be grateful for having such a good friend. 

But her traitorous brain would not shup up about Lena’s soft lips on hers, exploring her mouth, biting her lower lip, moving to kiss along her neck- 

_You need to stop, Kara. She is your friend._

Kara had made herself flustered thinking about her friend and she was feeling so guilty, because Lena had only kissed her to preserve her identity. Lena was protecting herself like she said. If people discovered the Luthor was friends with Supergirl they surely would use Lena to get to the hero. Maybe by kidnaping or hurting Lena. Kara didn’t like to even imagine this scenario. Lena was merely making sure she was safe from Supergirl’s enemies. She already had enough enemies of her own.

And now they were going to have dinner. 

At Kara’s apartment. 

And they would have to talk about the kiss. 

Maybe Kara could ignore her growing feelings in the hope of them wearing off.

It seemed like a plausible idea. 

*  
*

It was a horrible idea.

Lena had been unable to concentrate all day and Jess had noticed. And had commented on Lena’s distractedness. If Jess wasn’t so competent and didn’t have the same brand of self-deprecating humor that matched Lena’s perfectly... The _nerve_ of that girl. 

The kiss had been innocent, but Lena could feel her temperature rising every time she remembered what Kara’s lips felt like against hers.

She was trying to act like nothing had happened. If she acknowledged the kiss and her feelings for her friend, their friendship would be ruined, Lena was sure. Because Kara didn’t feel the same way about her. 

Lena had been unsuccessfully lying to herself since the very beginning of their friendship. Insisting that she only had platonic feelings for Kara.  
The truth?

Lena had started falling in love with Kara since the first time the blonde had given her the patented Sunny Danvers smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with the response to this story, thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm in the middle of writing my master's thesis and cancer statistics are angsty on their own, so I decided to write something silly and (hopefully) funny to distracte myself, so there'll be zero angst in this story.
> 
> Also english is not my native language so I appologize for any mistakes.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk that probably killed Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Just a few more chapters to go, I promisse not to drag this for too long. 
> 
> @skyraine I do have a soft spot for the oblivous in love trope hahaha 
> 
> @Supercat_123 It's really not a slowburn, it's been just a day since the kiss. They just haven't got the guts to talk to each other yet. They will see reason soon. 
> 
> I really appreciate the response. It's the first time I'm trying to write fanfiction, so all your tips are appreciated and I'll take everything into consideration.

“You can’t interfere Maggie.” Maggie was laying on Alex’s stomach while her girlfriend was playing with her hair.

“I don’t need to. They will be married before us.” Her dimples were on full display, Maggie was sure. She closed her eyes, contented with the feeling of Alex’s nails scratching the soft skin behind her ears. 

“When are we getting married then?” Alex asked distractedly and the scratching stopped. Maggie groaned and guided her girlfriend’s hand to the same place it was before. 

“I don’t know, you tell me. You’re the one who proposed.” The cop asked teasingly, but she was curious to know the answer. 

“Next week then.” Damn her girlfriend’s pride.

“We are not changing the bet agreement from when they’ll ask each other out to when one of them will propose.” 

“Maybe two years from now then?” Alex searched blindly for Maggie’s dimples with her fingertips to make sure her girlfriend had been pleased with her answer. She was not disappointed. 

“They’ll definitely be married before us. I’m buying them tickets to Vegas.”

_“You can’t interfere Maggie.”_

*  
*

Kara had cleaned the apartment, showered, dressed herself and called the pizza place. 

She also had popcorn just waiting for Lena’s arrival. 

Which would happen in about 7 minutes, according to the distance of the CEO heartbeat. Kara was _nervous_ , she just wanted to make sure Lena was okay. 

Kara blocked her super hearing and took a huge breath. Everything was going to be _fine_. They would talk, decide what to tell Cat in the interview, establish boundaries and continue their friendship like nothing had happened.

A foolproof plan. 

*  
*

Lena was in front of Kara’s door and if she knew Kara at all, she was sure her friend already knew that. But she couldn’t bring herself to knock. She was gathering courage to raise her hand when Kara’s impatient nature put her out of her misery. 

“Hi, I’m glad you’re here.” Kara opened the door leaving enough space for her friend to enter. 

“Hello, Kara,” a blushing Lena crossed the door and waited for her friend to turn her way, “how are you feeling after almost dying from a gunshot?”

And just like that Kara could feel the tension leaving her body as she laughed at Lena’s poor attempt at humor. “Much better. My favorite shirt has a hole in it now, though. A true hero who gave itself entirely for the greater good.”

Lena barked a laugh at her Kara’s antics. The blonde was a treasure. 

Kara was relieved that things were apparently going back to how they were before. “I ordered pizza, it should be here in a few minutes”.

“That’s nice.” Lena said as she moved to sit on the couch. “Let’s talk while we wait for the pizza then.”

“Sure.” Kara put on the biggest smile she could muster. One that wasn’t entirely sincere, but it would have to do. “So… what are we going to tell Cat?”

“We have to be really prepared, Kara. Because if all the things I heard about Cat Grant are true, she’ll figure there’s something amiss.” Lena had a frustrated frown that Kara wanted to poke. She resisted the urge. 

“I’m not entirely sure it’s a clever idea to try and deceive Cat. Personal experience tells me it never works out in the end, no matter how hard you try.”

Kara had a point. Cat was too good of a journalist to miss a fake relationship, even if Kara’s idea of trying hard to protect a secret was wearing glasses and a ponytail. Lena knew that, much like herself, Cat just wanted Kara to be safe and would never jeopardize her secret identity. But writing an outright lie in her magazine? Not likely. The woman had too much journalistic integrity to betray her readers like that. The thing was, an exclusive interview for CatCo would completely sell their newfound relationship and change the focus from the paparazzi photos. So deceiving Cat Grant wasn’t the way to go. No, they had to be somewhat truthful or the queen of all media would call them out on their sham. “You’re right, we can’t lie to Cat Grant.”

“So, we cancel the interview?” Kara couldn’t tell if she was relieved or disappointed.

“No, this interview is key for putting an end to this mess. No one will question our relationship or doubt I kissed you for any other reason other than your imminent death.” It was too late when Lena realized she had brought up the kiss. Oh, to _hell with it_. They had to discuss that kiss at some point. 

So, they were talking about the kiss. That was _good_. That was _progress_. Her heart started malfunctioning again. “What do we do, Lena?”

“You can say no, Kara. I’ll completely understand if you’re not comfortable with it.” Lena wouldn’t meet Kara’s eyes. _Was Lena blushing?_ Kara put a finger under her chin and tilted her friend’s head so she would meet her eyes. 

Yep, Lena was blushing and it was adorable. 

“I’m completely comfortable when I’m with you Lena. You can tell me.” Kara moved her hand to cup her friend’s cheek. 

“I think-” Lena took a deep breath, “I think we should to maybe, you know-”

Kara nodded, encouraging her friend to continue. The CEO not finding her words was a first and Kara was getting concerned. 

Kara’s eyes were nothing but kind and supportive, so Lena declared confidently. “In order not to lie to Cat, we should be as truthful as possible. Since the most important thing we want to convey to her is that we are in a newfound relationship, we should do just that.”

The superhero opened her mouth to respond, closed it and opened it again, but no sound came out. Clearly Lena didn’t mean it like that. Did she? 

Kara made a mental note to ask Alex if she knew any good cardiologists who specialized in aliens.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! I have no self control so I'm updating again. Chapter 7 is almost done and I'll probably post it tomorrow.
> 
> All their reasons to date are idiotic, I know. Just go along with it.

In retrospect, Lena could admit she did not think this through.

This was the _opposite_ of what she wanted. She just wanted to put the kiss behind them and move on with their friendship without no further incidents, this way she would be able to come up with a plan to turn her feelings for Kara into platonic ones. This is the reason she was taught to think before opening her mouth, but Kara made her feel so safe and comfortable that she didn’t even think before she started talking. 

She felt guilty for putting Kara into what was clearly an awkward position. Kara had been opening and closing her mouth like a fish for the past minute and had yet to say something. So, Lena decide to put the girl out of her misery. “Listen, Kara just forg-”

“We should do it.”

Well, that was clearly a turn of events. “We should?”

“Yeah, I mean, we won’t be able to deceive Miss Grant, anyway. So, if we stop pretending everything should turn out well!”

Lena was sure this was doomed to end in disaster. 

“So, we date for real until Friday. That’s what you’re proposing, right? Just to make sure.” Kara had a smile that Lena had yet to decipher. 

“Yes! Yes, that’s what I’m proposing. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Lena felt the need to ask one more time. 

“Totally.”

“Great.” Since Lena had just blurted out her unprocessed thoughts for Kara just a few minutes ago, she had no idea how to proceed. 

“Should we start now? I mean, the delivery guy must be arriving. This could be our first official date.” Kara seemed eager. That was good. 

“Sure, that seems like a good plan.” 

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Kara got up to get the pizza and gave her good friend Nick a good tip. She came back and put the box on the coffee table. “Do you want some wine to go with it?”

“Sure.” Lena would need the liquid courage to survive this.

Kara came back holding two glasses of wine, she gave Lena one of the glasses and turned on the TV. “I’ve been meaning to start watching person of interest. It’s this show about some guys trying to save lives with the help of a surveillance AI, I think you’ll like it,” Kara found the show on Netflix and reached for her second slice of pizza, “lots of technology”.

“Sounds fun.” Lena was truly intrigued by the premise of this show. 

“It’ll be.” 

*  
*

20 minutes into the first episode Kara leaned forward to put her empty wine glass in the coffee table. When she lined back, she sat closer to Lena and put an arm around the brunette’s shoulder. When Lena looked her way and lifted her left eyebrow questioningly, Kara just shrugged and informed her this was standard date activity. Lena stared at her for a few more seconds before turning back to watch the show, resting her head in Kara’s shoulder. 

*  
*

“I like Carter.” Lena said after two more episodes, turning to look at her friend to try and assess if Kara shared her sentiment on the detective. 

“Me too.” Kara whispered her response and tilted her head to look at Lena. She noticed that their faces were _very_ close. They maintained eye contact and Kara could feel the tension building between them. She lowered her gaze to Lena’s mouth and caught the young Luthor biting her lower lip softly. When she looked up to search for Lena’s eyes again, she found Lena focused on her lips instead. Kara licked them and started to lean forward slowly, giving Lena plenty of time to stop her. 

Their lips touched with feathery pressure, their kiss tentative at first. Kara caught Lena’s lower lip between hers and sucked lightly, earning a moan in response. Knowing that she was responsible for that sound made the flutter in Kara’s stomach intensify tenfold. 

Lena had one hand in her waist and the other moved to Kara’s hair, running her fingers delicately through it at first and holding more firmly when she started to deepen their kiss. Kara was starting to back Lena into laying on the couch, eager to keep on exploring the young Luthor’s mouth, when her phone started ringing. 

Kara recognized the ringtone. It was Alex.

She broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes. Lena’s impossibly green ones were looking dazed at hers, both breathing rapidly. Kara felt the intense urge to kiss her friend again, but contained herself when her cellphone didn’t stop ringing. “It’s Alex.”

“You should take it, could be important.” Lena said with a steady voice only betrayed by her accelerated heartbeat. 

“We should talk later about this; Lena I think I-” 

“You should take it.” Lena reached forward to take Kara’s phone from the coffee table and hold it for the blonde. 

Kara answered the call and Lena could see the clear difference in posture when the hero focused her attention on her sister’s directions. Kara hung up and used a burst of super speed to put on the Supergirl costume. “I’ll call you when I’m done. If it’s not too late of course, then I’ll call you tomorrow… or when you’re not busy.” Kara blushed at that and Lena smiled at the glimpse of her awkward friend in full Supergirl regalia. “We should talk.”

“We will. Go save National City, Supergirl.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Kara hesitated for a bit, but then turned to leave through the window. She took three steps before stopping abruptly, turning and walking purposefully until she was back in Lena’s personal space. She held Lena’s cheeks between her hands and caressed the brunette’s cheekbones with her thumbs. “We’ll talk later.” Kara pecked Lena on the lips before disappearing in a streak of red and blue. Leaving a bewildered Lena behind. 

Kara would not keep her feelings hidden from Lena any longer. Not after that kiss. Not with the way Lena had kissed her back. She didn’t want to pretend. She wanted the real deal.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara almost dies. Again. This time from Supergirl duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had a lot of free time today I'll post chapter 7 now and the epilogue later.
> 
> Do you guys remember when I said there were going to no angst in this story? Well, there isn't. Just a tiny amount of drama.
> 
> Thank you for all your words of encouragement. They mean the world to me.

It had been an eventful night. Some of the DEO prison cells had malfunctioned and three of the prisoners had escaped. Winn and Vasquez spent a good portion of the night debating heatedly on who was to blame, throwing snide remarks at each other. In the end, they figured a shapeshifter had infiltrated the DEO and helped the prisoners escape. They were the best of buds once again after they caught the sneaky shapeshifter and vowed to improve the security system to prevent them from accessing the DEO. _Again_. 

They bought J'onn his favorite order of coffee with ‘to the best shapeshifter of all’ written on the cup when they realized their boss might have felt discriminated against from their comment. 

*  
*

Kara was exhausted. 

She spent the entire night chasing the aliens. The first two were easier to catch, but the third was faster and stronger. Alex confirmed that was the alien the shapeshifter intended to help escape, the other two just got lucky their cells shared the same control system. 

The third alien resembled a large lizard. A very angry large lizard. With thorns that would be violently ejected from the creature’s skin every time Kara got close enough to them. 

By the end of the night Supergirl had a large thorn impaled in her left shoulder when she tried using her ice breath on the alien lizard as a last resort. The alien was immobilized immediately. Apparently, the angry lizard couldn’t produce its own heat. 

Once the alien had been taken back to the DEO, Alex had dragged her sister to lie under the solar lamps while she worked on removing the thorn from her shoulder. “So, how did your conversation with Lena go?” Alex removed the thorn and put it in a glass jar to be analyzed later. 

Kara let out a low whimper, her wound beginning to recover slowly. She had almost blown out her powers with this one, Alex hadn’t allowed her to go back to the DEO flying, putting her in a black SUV instead. “I’m in love with her, Alex.”

Alex almost dropped the jar. 

“I’ve been in love with Lena for a long time, but I didn’t allow myself to admit it.” Kara had a soft smile and Alex couldn’t help hers from blossoming, happy that her sister was finally admitting something the agent had known for a long time. “Today we tried the dating thing for the sake of Miss Grant’s interview and-”

“Wait, you two went out on a date?” Alex had a slightly panicked look and Kara couldn’t understand what made her sister change her demeaner so quickly. 

“I wouldn’t say we went out on a date,” Kara said slowly, afraid that her sister was changing her opinion about her dating Lena, “we stayed in my apartment and watched Person of Interest on Netflix.”

Alex would go back later about her sister’s betrayal of watching a show _she had been begging Kara for weeks_ to watch with her, since Maggie wasn’t big on sci-fi dramas. But that wasn’t important now. “This is very important Kara, answer me truthfully. Was that a _real_ date or just a _pretend_ date?”

Kara looked down at her hands and went quiet. She was blushing furiously when she made eye contact with Alex a moment later. “It was a real date? I mean, we were kissing when you called to infor-”

“YOU TWO KISSED AGAIN?” A lab technician who was analyzing a vial containing a blue liquid let out a little yelp and almost let the vial drop on the bench, catching it before it touched the hard surface. Alex lowered her voice, “I have to call Maggie.”

“Why do you have to call your girlfriend?” Kara watched her sister patting her lab coat frantically, searching for her phone. Completely ignoring Kara’s question. 

Alex finally found it and sent a message, supposedly to Maggie, before focusing back on her sister. “So, you two are dating now?” Alex was a mix of happy and resigned. Kara chose to focus on the happy. 

“We agreed to try dating for real because of Cat’s interview. You know her Alex, she would figure out in less than a minute that we’re not actually a couple and we need that interview. To, you know, protect my secret identity.”

“That’s a dumb motive for dating someone, Kara.” Alex was looking at her sister with so much affection the comment didn’t even registered. “But you said you kissed, so that was an actual date?”

“I kissed her again before I left and said we should talk. So yeah, it was a real date to me.” The blonde had a tentative expression. “I think she felt something two, Alex. I’m gonna tell her how I feel, I just hope I don’t ruin everything.”

Alex put her sister into a tight hug, “you won’t, I promise.” Kara let herself hug Alex a little tighter than usual. Not everything about blowing out her powers was bad. 

*  
*

Lena had paused the show and put on the news. Usually Kara didn’t take long with her Supergirl duties, so the CEO decided to wait a bit. 

Supergirl was chasing an alien who tried to resist, but she easily put them to sleep. Lena got hopeful that Kara would come back soon and they would be able to talk about what had happened. 

Her hopes were crushed when the news focused on Supergirl chasing a different alien. The hero used a burst of super strength to knock the bigger alien to the ground, forming a huge crater in the middle of National City’s Green Park. 

L Corp would be doing some reforestation in the next few days. 

The news reporter was in the area with the camera crew and Lena could see a few black SUV’s in the distance on the TV, containing the passed-out alien. Kara landed next to them and seemed to be searching for possible injured citizens when a woman dressed in black tactical gear, probably Alex, approached her. They talked for about a minute before Supergirl took flight once again. 

A new camera angle from a helicopter was introduced and Supergirl was shown fighting a third alien. This time it wasn’t so easy to stop the… lizard? It seemed like a big angry lizard. 

Supergirl was knocked down a few times, but quickly recovered herself and continued to use her heat vision. She wasn’t getting close to the angry lizard and a few minutes later Lena understood the reason. The hero tried to use super speed to approach the alien lizard, but was knocked down once again. When the camera zoomed in on her, Lena could see a big thorn impaled in Kara’s left shoulder. 

Lena yelled Kara’s name and it sounded loud on the empty apartment. 

Lena breathed out in relief when Supergirl put herself in the air again and used her cold breath instead of her heat vision to immobilize the angry lizard. It worked and the agents acted quickly to contain the alien and probably take it to the DEO. 

She could see a small red and blue figure entering one of the SUV’s. If Kara wasn’t flying it must have been serious. Lena felt like her heart was being squeezed. 

A few minutes later of watching the damage that had been done to National City, Lena was starting to feel restless. Kara was not back yet. What if that thorn had hit something important or worse, it had some kind of poison? She stood up from the couch and picked up her purse from the kitchen table, searching with shaking hands for her cellphone. When she unlocked it, she saw an unread message Alex had sent her two minutes ago and her stomach dropped. 

When she finally clicked on the notification to open the message, she had to grab the kitchen counter for support. 

**Alex Danvers (3:14 am):** Hey Lena, just wanted to let u know that Kara is fine. She’ll spend the 98 under the solar lamps. 

Lena took a huge breath and waited for her heart to go back to a heathy rhythm. 

She moved back to the couch and read the message a few more times. 

Lena fell asleep holding the device next to her heart with the promise to tell Kara about her feelings the next day. No matter how things turned out she knew she couldn’t keep on lying to Kara.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so sweet, it'll probably give you diabetes.

It was around seven in the morning when Kara entered her apartment through the window. She sent a quick message to James, asking him to cover for her until noon. These days they lived to cover for one another during their extracurricular activities. At first, Kara was apprehensive about James being on the streets, likely to get hurt at any moment, but she came to respect him as a hero. Guardian and Winn made a good team and they proved they could deal with what were thrown their way. 

She needed time to talk to Lena before Cat’s interview and James would be able to give her that. 

Kara was just about to hit the dial button on Lena’s number when heard shifting coming from the couch. Her powers were not completely recovered, but she was able to convince Alex to let her rest at home. That’s probably the reason she hadn’t noticed the familiar heartbeat or the light snoring that was coming from the sleeping CEO. 

Kara sent Jess a quick message informing the secretary that her boss would probably be a little late today. Jess answered her right away, saying that Lena had sent her a message _at 3:30 in the fucking morning_ asking her to cancel all her morning meetings. Jess sent her another message asking if everything was okay with the CEO. Kara was glad Lena had someone else who cared on her corner. 

The TV was still on. The news channel replaying the latest Supergirl endeavors. 

Kara could have slapped herself in the face just then. 

Lena had probably feel asleep while watching her barely hold it together against the thorny alien. She should have at least sent her a message to let her now she was okay. Kara scoffed at her forgetfulness loud enough to wake the brunette from her slumber. 

“Hey, I’m sorry for waking you up.” Kara knelt down in front of an adorably bed-headed Lena. 

“Hi, you’re okay.” Lena gave her a lazy smile, lifting her hand to Kara’s face. 

“All new now. Sorry for forgetting to let you know I would not came back until morning.” She put her hand over Lena’s to keep it there. “Do you want breakbeat? I’m starving.”

“I’ve yet to see the day when you’re not starving.” Lena said as she stood up, pulling Kara up with her. “Alex let me know you were okay, don’t worry about it. We should talk about last night, Kara. About… everything.”

“After breakfast. Right know I can barely keep myself up.” Kara was trying to prolong this moment before the talk that would probably change everything about their relationship.

Lena knew her friend was deflecting, but it was welcomed right now. A cup of coffee would help her maintain things in the right perspective.

They ate in silence and cleaned up before moving their impending conversation to the couch. 

Kara took a huge breath and decided to be the courageous one for a change. If Lena hadn’t kissed her during the robbery or suggested they should date for real before the interview, this conversation would probably be taking place five years from now. _Her sister would be pleased with this information_. Kara can’t believe they bet such a huge thing on behalf of her love life. 

_Alex bet against her_. She would have won if that paparazzi hadn’t been there. _But still. The traitor_. 

_But how could she stay mad at her sister when she remembered to let Lena know everything was okay? That brilliant traitor thought of everything._

Kara took hold of Lena’s hands and locked eyes with the brunette. “Lena, I-” _the cardiologist appointment Kara_ “I felt something when you kissed me in the Chinese restaurant and I felt something when we kissed last night. Actually, I’ve been feeling something for you for a long time now, I just didn’t know how to name it.” There were tears sliding down Lena’s face, but Kara needed to finish what she had to say before addressing them. For now, she chose to just wipe them with one of the hands she released form the Luthor’s hold. “I want to make it clear that your friendship is one of the most important relationships in my life, along with mine and Alex’s. I would do anything to keep you with me, even if you don’t feel the same way as I do. I’ll keep on loving you as one of my dearest friends if that is all you can offer me. But Lena,” and Kara gave her a smile that Lena finally understood what it meant, it conveyed everything she just said and more, so much more, “I’ve been falling in love with you since the moment I entered your office for the first time. Every little action you did to make this world a better place, to reinvent the Luthor name into something good, to protect me and other aliens from intolerant people. I could go on. I’m in love with you and if feels wrong to keep this from you, just as it felt wrong to keep the Supergirl secret from you. I’m in love with you and that’s it. I’m all finished now. Please say something.”

Lena chuckled and grabbed Kara’s face to give herself to her hero in that kiss. A kiss she hoped conveyed to Kara that she loved her too. That she would do anything for her. That nothing made Lena happier than Kara’s presence in her life. 

Lena slowly released the blonde’s lips and opened her eyes, just to kiss the tears that were now sliding down Kara’s face. “I’m in love with you too, Kara.” She kissed Kara’s left cheek, her nose and her right cheek. “In case the kiss wasn’t indication enough.”

Kara laughed freely and hugged Lena tightly. 

“Kara, I love you darling, but I have bones. That are breakable.” Kara decreased the strength of the hug, but didn’t let go. 

“I love you, too.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear before moving her lips to finally kiss the silky skin of Lena’s neck she had been dreaming about kissing since… well, forever. 

*  
*

The interview had gone smoothly. They had been able to answer most of Cat’s questions truthfully and they were just wrapping up the interview. 

“Kara,” Cat looked at her with fondness, “Lena, I’m very happy for you two. You form a beautiful couple and I can clearly see that you are radiating with millennial young love.”

“Thank you, Cat. This means a lot t-”

“But Kiera,” and her tone became icy, this was never a good sign, “if you ever try to deceive me again,” Cat opened a drawer and opened the classified ads page of the newspaper in front of her “you can find yourself another job.” A nanny position was circled with red ink. At least Cat approved of the times she took care of Carter. “I’m glad this pretend situation of yours became a real thing, you both deserve to be happy. But if you tried the same thing you did with that vulture’s magazine with me, you would’ve known the real meaning of bad press.”

Kara gulped loudly. 

“Now chop, chop. I have better things to do with my time other then to look at your perplexed faces.”

Kara and Lena stood up to leave and were almost out the door when Cat called Kara again. 

“Don’t forget the classified ads.” 

Kara went back to retrieve the newspaper. Lena took it from her hands on their way to the elevator. “This is not from today or even this week.”

Kara glanced at the date Lena mentioned and groaned loudly. “This is from the first time she suspected I was Supergirl.”

 _“Boss ass bitch.”_ Lena mumbled reverently when the elevator doors closed and Kara groaned again. 

*  
*

“Fine, you won the bet. They are dating and in love before two years of knowing each other. But _please_ , just don’t name our firstborn something dumb.”

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. It gave me so much joy to read your comments, you have no idea. I'll try my hand at writing again when I have a little more time. Come be friends with me on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had and had to put out there. I'm not a writer I just really like fanfiction and Kara and Lena write themselves. Please validate me and leave a comment.
> 
> Come talk to me at http://themysqueera.tumblr.com/


End file.
